


Rydoff - An Unrequited Love

by Eric102



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric102/pseuds/Eric102
Summary: Ryder's sister, Honeymaren and Elsa are getting married and he ordered the wedding gift from blacksmiths Ada and Tuva Diaz, he decided to pick it up before the ceremony starts and Kristoff decides to accompany him and for the first time the man Northuldra fears let the secret years be revealed: your love for Kristoff.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Kristoff/Ryder Nattura, Ryder Nattura/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Rydoff - An Unrequited Love

"Does that make us brothers-in-law?" Kristoff asks looking at Ryder. The Northuldra boy fed Sven a carrot in the castle stable, he chuckled when the reindeer suddenly became so excited that with one bite he devoured the rest almost nibbling on the man's fingers.

"Did he ever bite you?" he asks looking at his friend, but still stroking the reindeer that was chewing the carrot.

"Not really," he replies, embarrassed, scratching his head, making Ryder raise an eyebrow, "but I have a friend who said his cousin said his neighbor had already seen a man without fingers and swore that his reindeer had eaten them "while talking, he starts doing some poses of fear and in the end approaches Sven. "You're not going to eat one of my fingers, are you, buddy?"

The reindeer snorts in response, which makes Kristoff scream and move backwards, but soon the two start laughing.

"A reindeer that eats people, I can't believe you invented this one."

"Olaf believed" justifies Kristoff.

"I'm not going to say anything", says the boy before going back to pet Sven, he bends down to get another carrot from the bucket to feed the reindeer. "And the answer is no."

Kristoff looks at him a little lost.

"The answer is "no" for what?"

"About Elsa getting married to my sister and that making us both become relatives because you're married to her sister. I don't think it works that way."

"Oh, I see," says Kristoff, remembering. "But it's a shame, I really wanted you in my family."

"I remember the day Elsa confessed to Anna that she and Honeymaren were dating, she even scolded her older sister for taking so many hours to tell her," says Kristoff as he remembers the scene, with a funny smile on his face.

"Yes, it's true" says Ryder before turning his back and starting to walk away from the stable, when he sees his friend walking away, Kristoff asks where he is going. "I'll see if the necklaces are ready, the wedding is at night, but I don't want to leave it until the last minute to get it."

"I'll go with you then" responds Kristoff. "Anna made it clear that she would set aside the whole day to help her sister prepare for the wedding, although Elsa can create her own dress in seconds, so I have the afternoon off."

"So, am I basically your wife's replacement?"

"In a way" responds Kristoff with a smile and a small laugh, Ryder returns the gesture for a moment before suddenly turning his face and walking again, forcing the boy to increase the speed to accompany him.

The walk to the blacksmith couple Diaz is not long and in a few minutes the two approach the place, on the way Kristoff still manages to greet some people who congratulate him on the birth of the Crown Prince and every time Ryder happens he walks a little faster, sometimes he smiles at his friend, but he always goes back, leaving him behind and forcing him to hurry several times.

"Actually, Ada and Tuva are very talented blacksmiths," says Kristoff as he analyzes the necklaces. "I often come to ask Sven for harnesses or buckles, but I have never seen their commissioned work before. Was the price high?"

"No" replies Ryder taking the necklaces back and placing it in the box, he still stops for a second to analyze the designer before closing the gift. "Ada and Tuva got a good discount when I said it would be a gift for my sister's wedding with the Snow Queen."

Kristoff puts an arm around Ryder's shoulder giving him a half hug, but the boy doesn't respond and seems to give a sad smile that makes the man feel strange.

"What happened, Ryder?" asks Kristoff. "Does something worry you?"

"It's nothing, man," Ryder starts without looking at him, "I'm just a little scared that my order isn't ready in time for the wedding."

"Don't worry, Ryder, Ada and Tuva Diaz are the best blacksmiths in the kingdom, in addition to being people who dedicate themselves even more to the present to celebrate the love between two women. I went to their wedding, didn't I tell you? "

"Yes, I remember, but it was very simple, right?"

"Yes, the church still imposes a lot of restrictions when it comes to same-sex marriage even though it is completely legalized in Arendelle, so they just married in civil."

"I understand."

Ryder looks at the bucket at his feet, there were no more carrots, he puts it aside. Walking to the well with another bucket he fills it with water and takes it to Sven.

"You know," Kristoff begins, "I never expected Elsa to get married someday, she always seemed so pleased being single."

"People change," Ryder replies simply, Kristoff nods. "I also always had doubts about whether my sister would ever marry, she has dated many girls from the tribe, but none of them seemed to be right for her, none of them made her feel anything different."

"Like what Anna makes me feel," interrupts Kristoff. His words seemed to dry Ryder's mouth.

"Yes, that" says the boy after a few seconds, he has his back to his friend. "But since she met Elsa three years ago, I realized that she fell in love, my sister never asked me for relationship advice, but for the first time she did. Honeymaren wanted to act right with Elsa."

"She didn't want to scare her."

"Yes" agrees Ryder. “It was very clear that Elsa never had a romantic relationship and that is why I advised her to go slow, to win her friendship even more, which was very easy. The two clicked as soon as they met and in time the first kiss finally happened while walking through the forest, my sister asked me to take the horses to drink water in the stream and when I came back the cheeks of both were red. I had never seen my sister so happy. ”

"Elsa has fans, right?"

"Truth" whispers Northuldra. Ryder looks up and sees that it is getting dark "We better get going, there are not many hours left for the wedding."

"Yes, you're right" agrees the blonde looking at the sunset "and I still have to get ready otherwise Anna will end up throwing me out of the ceremony."

Ryder approaches his friend, touching his shoulder.

"You don't need to wear fancy clothes, my sister wanted a simpler wedding, in the Northuldra molds, so the ceremony will be in the forest for all the spirits to attend, so just take a shower and Honeymaren will allow you to enter."

"Didn't Elsa demand a lot for the wedding?"

"No" answer Ryder without even thinking. "Elsa just wants this to be the perfect day for my sister, Honeymaren's happiness is the Snow Queen's happiness."

"Although it seems strange to anyone who doesn't know her, Elsa is a very simple woman."

"True, my sister was really lucky to find such a person."

Kristoff notices Ryder a little melancholy, the friend seemed a little sad talking about his sister's happiness.

"Are you going to save the necklaces designers?"

Ryder takes a few moments to understand and when he does, he looks confused at Kristoff.

"What you mean?"

"Although they are very beautiful the designers of the necklaces are kind of unisex so you could very well ask Ada and Tuva to make the necklaces again giving your special touch and giving it to a girl" Kristoff makes a light touch on Ryder's shoulder trying to cheer up his friend , but to his surprise he stops walking and turns to him, Northuldra's face is a little frustrated.

"I will never give a gift to a girl with this motive Kristoff and besides that the only person I wanted to give a gift to with these feelings is already married" in his last words he looks Kristoff in the eyes who seems to understand, but the Northuldra boy turns and starts running away from him, leaving him static.

Hidden in an alley, Ryder bangs his head against the wall in anger.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot" murmurs the boy starting to cry. "Why did I say something like that? I really am an idiot."

Ryder's back slips against the wall and he sits on the floor crying, he tries to hide his face with his arms to contain his tears, but he really can't, it seems like several minutes went by with him alone until a shadow appeared on the in front of his feet, Ryder raises his face and there is Kristoff, he has a serious expression.

"You don't have to say anything" begins Ryder when he sees that Kristoff is going to speak. The boy is leaning against the wall, but he cannot look his friend in the eye "I always knew I would never have a chance, I even helped you when you revealed that you wanted to marry Anna. Helping the boy I fell in love with at first sight to ask his girlfriend if she wanted to marry him, a big joke, right? ", he says with a sad smile, finally looking at the other man who still has no reaction.

Ryder moves away from the wall, standing up fully, he turns his back on Kristoff, but remains motionless.

"If you don't want to be my friend anymore, I'll understand, I've been trying to forget you for three years, but those feelings never go away, but who knows, now I finally forget you. See you at the wedding, Kristoff."

Ryder tries to move away, but before he can take a step, Kristoff takes him by the hand and throws him against the wall, trapping him. The Northuldra boy is indifferent, he doesn't really expect the blonde to be aggressive, but even if he loves him, Ryder won't allow him to hit him for revealing that he loves him, he raises his leg ready to hit his stomach, but before that he could attack Kristoff, the other man narrows the distance between them, kissing him on the lips. Honeymaren's brother couldn't believe what was happening, he was being kissed by the passion he held with seven keys in his heart, he doesn't react at first, but when he feels Kristoff starting to pull away he wraps his arms around the other's neck pulling him for a new kiss, Ryder closes his eyes and allows himself to melt into the kiss, he hasn't kissed any man in a while, but feeling the bearded blond face reminds him of all the memories of the last time it happened, directing one leg behind the blond he pulled him even closer to him, bringing their bodies closer. Ryder starts to feel like he was getting hard just like the blonde and then they start rubbing themselves while they kiss, the boy Northuldra lowers his hand in Kristoff's pants and touching the penis of the other who can't resist and moans, animating Ryder even more to move his hand, further arousing Anna's husband, who does not take long and feels that he is coming, but the two listen to people close by and with a movement they separate. Kristoff's hair is still disheveled and Ryder is hiding his hand behind his back, but the small group of people who pass by them don't notice anything and, if they do, pretend they don't.

The two men did not seem to know what to say and whenever they started the other one hindered until Kristoff decided to speak and each word Ryder heard was not surprised, he was already waiting for Kristoff's justifications.

"I know you love Anna Kristoff" says Ryder as soon as the blond boy is finally quiet. "You've been together for six years and she's pregnant, you don't have to try to justify yourself anymore."

"I don't want you to have hope for us."

Ryder starts to laugh.

"Do you really think I had any hope of having you for me Kristoff? No, I never got my hopes up, I was sure of it from the first time I knew you were really in love with her and that's why I never tried. That happened today was something I didn't expect, but I understand why you kissed me. "

"You understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Ryder replies, turning his back on the blonde and leaning his hand against the wall that until a few moments ago they were kissing. "It was not the first time that I was used by a frustrated man to alleviate the frustration of having to deal with his pregnant wife."

"What? No ... No, Ryder, I never-"

"You don't have to continue Kristoff," Ryder interrupts. "It was just a moment that happened, there is no need to continue to argue about something that no one else will remember tomorrow."

Kristoff says nothing, Ryder is saddened by this, he expected at least a few words, but he understands the blond man, he always did. Ryder starts walking, but before going far he finally hears Kristoff's voice, he doesn't even expect the offer for them to continue to be friends after that, but he doesn't deny it, pretending a smile, the boy Northuldra says "yes" and then he continues walking through the forest to attend his sister's wedding.

As soon as Honeymaren saw her brother's face at the ceremony, she was sure that something wrong had happened and ignored everything and ran to her brother asking what had happened, Ryder tries to avoid the questions, but he ends up looking at Kristoff sitting next to his wife while caressing her belly that already shows some months of pregnancy, there is no need to say anything to Honey who would go without thinking twice to end the blond man for hurting his brother, but Ryder stops her and says that Elsa has arrived and actually the Snow Queen had just arrived and was waiting for her.

"Don't keep her waiting, sister, she is the woman of your life."

"But, brother-"

"You don't have to worry, Honey," Ryder interrupts, smiling. "I always get over it, remember?"

Honeymaren really wants to comfort his brother, but he was right, it wasn't the first time Ryder was heartbroken and every time he got over it. Promising that he would say several prayers to nature to take his brother to the man of his dreams, Honeymaren leaves him and goes towards Elsa to get married.

Ryder gives Kristoff another look and for the first time he returns it, the two men share a smile before the ceremony finally begins and Elsa marries Honeymaren.


End file.
